


It's me dear

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Fiore is back from hell and he finds himself sitting in his trunk full of comics, thinking about DeBlanc not being with him. He's crying and in pain until he hears a familiar voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible tagging my fics and my summaries are as shitty as always. Nevetheless, I hope you like this short thing I came up with :)

**It's me dear**

Fiore heads to the bus station, aware that something bad is about to happen in town. He thinks about going back to the hotel and pick up a few things before it's too late to do so; but then he realizes he's alone. DeBlanc is no longer with him, why would he go back then? To collect things that remind him of his partner?

Although he considered going back, so he could die for a little while and shut those thoughts in his head; he would come back eventually, just as DeBlanc was supposed to. He was supposed to leave hell but couldn't, he had to stay, leaving Fiore all by himself on his way back. He had no one to hold on to on that frightening bus away from hell.

He finally decides to just sit there, in his trunk full of comics DeBlanc told him to leave behind. Now it was him who had been left behind. With his palms on his face, he starts crying and shaking, unable to be calm about what happened, until out of nowhere, he hears a voice. _It_ 's _DeBlanc's._

"Hey there."

He looks up, and there he is, standing in front of him, giving him a gentle smile which means the world for his partner.

"Is it really you?" Fiore mutters between sobs. His body is no longer shaking, but his eyes are still filled with tears and his face is all red.

"It's me dear." De Blanc answers; seeing Fiore like that makes him feel sad, he can't stand him crying or simply not being happy. But his smile just grows bigger, knowing it will comfort him.

Fiore doesn't think about it twice and stands up, he throws himself into DeBlanc's arms, who held him like he had hold him all those nights, embracing him and not letting go. "It's okay dear, I'm here, I'm really here."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I can't find the exact source but I got inspired by this post:  
> http://superwholockianofslytherin.tumblr.com/post/147078963938/calming-starter-sentences
> 
> Hope this thing wasn't as bad, I actually wrote it not long after 1x10 aired. And sorry for any mistake I may have.


End file.
